The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the mass of air aspirated by an internal engine and more particularly to an apparatus for measuring the mass of a pulsating medium flowing in a flow cross section.
An apparatus is already known which measures the mass of air aspirated by an internal combustion engine, the measurement signal includes an error caused by the fact that the apparatus also ascertains the mass of the air flowing backward in the intake tube of the internal combustion engine because of pulsation, and adds this mass as a positive amount to the mass of aspirated air.